The Perfect Fit
by MikiMoto
Summary: For Ino, finding the right guy is like finding the right pair of shoes. NarutoxIno, read and review please!


**The Perfect Fit**

_For Ino, finding the right guy is like finding the right pair of shoes. NarutoxIno, read and review please!_

Authoress' Note: This is my first NarutoxIno story and my second Naruto story so hooray to me! Now I actually have no idea what Ino thinks about shoes, but being the avid shoe collector that I am, I simply had to make a fic that had something to do with shoes. Read and review please! Thanks!

Disclaimer: My first name starts with the letter 'M' and the last five letters of my family name are 'IMOTO', but alas, I'm not Masashi Kishimoto. Don't sue, that's bad.

-xoxo-

Ino loves shoes.

Black, white, colored, jelly, leather, flats and pumps, she loves them all. How could she not like them when they were so adorable and looked so pretty? She likes them, but she knows that she can't take all of them. She can only take those that she likes, those that fit her and those that she can afford to buy.

So which does she choose?

Ino also loves boys.

The nerd, the jock, the good boy, the goof, the artist, she loves them all. How could she not like them when they have been a part of her over the years to her and they always made her smile? She likes them, but just like shoes, she knows that she can't take all of them. She can only choose the one boy she really loves and really loves her back. That one boy to give her heart to.

So who does she choose?

See, finding the right man is like finding the right pair of shoes.

Some shoes are too big. Like the Bubbles Pump she tried on from Jimmy Choo. She loved the oversized buckle and snake trim that made the look unique and interesting. But they were too loose on her feet and her feet kept slipping off them. She liked them very much so tried to make them fit, but really, they wouldn't. They just kept slipping off.

Just like Chouji.

Chouji was patient. Maybe too patient. He always tried to understand her, and he never argued with her. He let her have her way when she wanted it. She loved that about him, but she feels that with him, she's too free. Almost no controls, no restrictions. She tried to make the relationship work, but in the end, it was just like the oversized shoe. No matter how much you try to make it fit, it keeps slipping off.

Some shoes are too small. Like the Scrunch Up Ballet Flat she tried from Prada. She loved the nylon body and rubber soles that made the shoe great for walking, but they were too tight that they made her feet hurt. She liked the shoes very much and tried to bear the soreness they caused, but they hurt her until she couldn't take it.

Just like Shikamaru.

Shikamaru cared for her. He was protective, but in a sense, also possessive. He easily got jealous and always wanted her to watch her actions. She liked the fact that he worried for her, but it made her feel like she was a prisoner. Like she was a bird in a cage. She tried to make the relationship work, but in the end, it was just like the undersized shoe. No matter how much you try to withstand the pain, they just kept on hurting until they wound you.

Some shoes look pretty, but they're just made of the wrong material. Just like seal pelt boots she tried from Lanvin. She loved the color and softness of the fur, but when she wore them she couldn't keep herself from thinking that a living creature was killed to make that boot. It was too heartless. She liked them so much that she tried to brush off that fact from her thoughts, but in the end she could not.

Just like Sai.

Sai was an amazing artist, a good friend, and he was actually good-looking in her opinion. She liked the fact that Sai exerted effort to make her feel good, but she was always reminded of the fact that Sai didn't have feelings. Everything he did and said were lies. She tried to make the relationship work, but in the end, Sai was just made up of the wrong stuff.

Some shoes look pretty on display but when you actually wear them, they don't look good on you. Like the sneaker she tried on from Gucci. She loved the metallic design that made it eye-catching, but when she wore them they didn't look good on her feet. She liked them so much that she tried to ignore the fact that they didn't hit her right, but every time she looked at her feet, she couldn't help but think that those shoes weren't for her.

Just like Sasuke.

Sasuke was the man that every woman wanted for herself. He was like a trophy that a girl could put on display if she won. She liked the fact that she earned bragging rights about having what every other girl wants but can't have, but it makes her feel shallow. She tried to make the relationship work, but in the end, she knew that she wasn't really happy.

And which shoe was left?

The shoe that was not too big nor too small, the shoe that looked good on display and good on her feet. Like the Super Prive Pumps she did not only try but actually bought from Christian Louboutin. The perfect fit.

And which boy was left?

The boy who was not to loose nor too protective, the boy who she was proud to be in love with not because every other girl was in love with him but because she really loved him. Like the man she married almost a year ago. The perfect fit.

"Gee, Sweetheart, what's taking you so long? You're just buying shoes." The blonde, blue-eyed man teasingly asked as he put an arm around her waist just as she was trying on a pair of new shoes to see if it fit.

She just smiled and gave him a quick, chaste kiss on the cheek. "I'm looking for the perfect fit."


End file.
